Uncle Cortie's Thanksgiving Day Charade
Uncle Cortie's Thanksgiving Day Charade is the eleventh episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, though it was the second episode produced. This episode focuses on the colonial hijinx that ensue when the Pilgrims mistake Aku Aku for a turkey and accuse Cortex of witchcraft at the first Thanksgiving. It guest stars Bob Vila, for some reason! Plot Summary It's Thanksgiving, and Dr. N. Gin has prepared a delightful feast for all his closest friends - Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Uka Uka, Tiny Tiger, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, Dingodile, Labby Larry, Beaker Bill, and even friendly rivals Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and their pet tiger Pura - using his newly invented Gobble-Gobble Enough-Food-to-Serve-an-Entire-Mobble Never-Fails-at-Its-Cooking-Jobble Even-Makes-Corn-on-the-Cobble Thanksgiving Roaster, Deluxe Model! Cortex immediately spits it out, however, as he hates turkey with a passion. In fact, he decides, he hates Thanksgiving as a whole. In a spark of professional genius, he decides to go back in time to prevent the first Thanksgiving from ever happening. He calls Dr. Nefarious Tropy on his bananaphone, and the Tropster hurries over, to send Cortex back to the appropriate time period. As a side effect, everyone else at the table is also sent back in time. Upon arriving in 1621, Cortex immediately confronts the leader of the Pilgrims, John Smith (Special Guest Star Bob Vila). The professional scientist makes the mistake of threatening the Pilgrim leader with scientific gadgetry; Smith interprets this as "witchcraft" and sends a horde of Pilgrim grunts after Cortex to burn him at the steak. Smith then spots Aku Aku and, due to his feathers, decides that he's obviously a turkey. He sends another horde of Pilgrim grunts after Aku Aku. John Smith warmly welcomes the others, however, and invites them to sit at the Thanksgiving table with the other Pilgrims and the Indians. Meanwhile, Cortex attempts to ward off the Pilgrims by shooting energy blasts at them (from his hands, for family-friendliness reasons), but this only further fuels their suspicions of witchcraft. Meanwhile, Aku Aku is caught in a rainstorm and nearly drowns when he brainlessly looks up into the sky out of fascination, which only fuels their suspicions of fowl play. Meanwhile, John Smith introduces the rest of the characters to famous Indian Chief Squanto (Kevin Michael Richardson), who especially takes a liking to Uka Uka's "radical" bone-earrings. This causes Uka Uka to blush uncontrollably. Squanto then leads the others in an extended musical number about what they're all thankful for this Thanksgiving season. This delightful song is intercut with wacky chase scene gags involving Cortex and Aku Aku that supposedly have some vague connection to the lyrics of the song, but not really. Finally, after a little more gaggy chase scenery, the Pilgrims have finally trapped Cortex and Aku Aku. Cortex is strapped to a burning steak, and Aku Aku is thrown on the Pilgrims' barbecue grill. All seems lost, until Dr. N. Gin finally wills himself to stand up and speak up for his boss and best friend, Cortex. Ginny tells the Pilgrims that Cory is the nicest, most sweetest man he's ever met, and most certainly is NOT a witch. The Pilgrims are initially reluctant to trust N. Gin; however, he is able to gain their favour by giving them the gift of cotton, for we mustn't forget that N. Gin is totally a cotton gin. They let Cortex go. This inspires Coco to speak up in Aku Aku's defence. Using her laptop, Coco demonstrates that Aku Aku obviously cannot be a turkey. However, her laptop wizardry only leads the Pilgrims to believe that she's a witch, and they tie her to the steak instead! Pura is forced to step in to clear up that debate. The Pilgrims are initially reluctant to trust Pura; however, she is able to gain their favour by giving them the gift of egg fried rice, for we mustn't forget that Pura is totally Chinese. They let Aku Aku and Coco go. Cortex dances a celebratory jig, as this means that the First Thanksgiving lacks a turkey, so that tradition can never be established. His happiness is short-lived, however, when John Smith points out that they also cannot eat that steak, since Cortex and Coco were tied to it, and they're unclean. Squanto grins, and suggests that they start a new Thanksgiving tradition instead: lutefisk! Cortex just breaks down weeping. Crash just shrugs, and randomly pulls out his Pocket Wumpavision to watch an episode of Bob Gila Monster's Home Wumpagain. Everyone is impressed, especially Tiny, who urges all the children at home to force their parents into undertaking an expensive home improvement project, in order to stimulate the economy, for the good of the nation.